


It’s only one night, we’ll just share the bed.

by jbird181



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: (Not in the way you think), Cuddling & Snuggling, Ezekiel is exhausted, Fluff, M/M, Stone is annoying, Stripping, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbird181/pseuds/jbird181
Summary: There's only one bed in their hotel room, but Ezekiel is too tired to care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Every pairing should have at least one gratuitous "oh no we have to share a bed" fic. I'm glad to contribute. :)  
> For an anon.

I dragged myself the final few feet, let go of my suitcase, and collapsed onto the bed. Lying down felt so good I almost moaned as I shut my eyes. I had lost track of how many hours Stone and I had been at that stupid gala, and the worst part was the artifact wouldn't even arrive until tomorrow. So that meant a night spent in a hotel to keep our cover as art collectors in town for the event. It meant another day of small talk and uncomfortable suit jackets and being out-of-place. Stone knew all of those fancy art terms and fit right in with the museum directors and art collectors and upper-class people with more time and money on their hands than they knew what to do with. I did not. “You can have the bathroom first,” I offered graciously. “I’m going to sleep.” 

“There's only one bed,” said Stone. I cracked one eye and surveyed the room: dresser, nightstand, bathroom, window, closet, and only one bed.  _ Huh.  _ “I asked for two, Ezekiel, I know I did,” he continued. “I could call the front desk, I guess. See if they have another room?” 

Instantly, I had a horrifying vision of having to get up, pick my bag back up, and walk all over the hotel before I could sleep when it was already sometime after midnight and my limbs were so heavy all I wanted was to dissolve into this mattress and lose consciousness for a while. “It's only one night,” I mumbled. “Let's just share the bed. 

Stone stared at me for a full second, his fingers frozen in place on the knot of his tie, before his backup generator kicked on, rebooting his systems. He nodded and looked away from me as he went back to loosening it. “Okay.” 

_ That was easier than I expected.  _ “Okay. Great. Wake me up never.” 

Stone hung his tie and jacket on a hanger and stuck them in the closet. “Yeah. I'm gonna take a shower.” 

“Knock yourself out, Cowboy,” I muttered as I rolled into my side. 

… 

“Ezekiel.” 

I mumbled something unintelligible and swatted at the relentless hands shaking me. They refused to go away, so I twisted to face Stone, whose eyes were starting to crinkle at the corners. 

“I know you’re tired, but at least take off your shoes, Jones.” 

“G’way.” I closed my eyes and snuggled back into the pillow, but that asshole starting tugging on my foot. A peek confirmed that yes, he was untying my shoes.  _ Of course he was.  _

“Fine…” If it meant he’d let me sleep, I’d make myself presentable for bed. It was too hot in here anyways between the steam from the shower and the heat leaching in from the August night. I glared at Stone as I sat back up, but fumbled with my suit jacket buttons. My fingers kept slipping, but eventually I got it off. By that point, I stuck a finger in the knot of my tie, wiggled it around a bit, and unraveled it without a second thought about how long it had taken me to get it right. My shirt was next, my fingers gaining surety on those buttons. 

I only realized Stone had been watching me struggle when he exclaimed, “Whoa, what are you doing?!” 

I stopped to fix him with my best “are you stupid?” look. “Getting ready for bed.” When he didn’t answer, I rallied my thoughts to make it clear to him, fighting through foggy plumes of the sluggishness that comes with exhaustion. “Too hot in here.” 

A pause, then, “okay.” My mind decided to fixate on the fact that Stone was wearing a faded blue t-shirt, the color that only comes from multiple washes. Like his eyes. “Are you going to brush your teeth?” 

“Don’t push your luck.” I finally was able to shrug off my shirt and toss it somewhere in the general vicinity of the bed. My entire body felt like a rock slowly sinking to the bottom of a lake, heavy and sluggish, and I gave into gravity, letting my eyes close as I sunk back down onto the covers. “G’night.” 

Stone exhaled loudly. “For God’s sake, Jones…” A moment later, I felt him pulling the sheets out from under me and tucking them around my chest surprisingly gently. The bed dipped as he slid in beside me, and, mostly on impulse I scooted over to flop my arm over his chest and bury my head in the space between his neck and shoulder. It was… nice. Stone was warm and solid and real, constant even in the crazy world of magic we’d found ourselves in. He froze, but slowly the tension eased from his muscles and his breathing slowed. 

I sighed, finally drifting off again. “Night, Stone.” 

He settled an arm around my waist, a comfortable weight. “Go to sleep, Ezekiel.” 

He didn’t need to tell me twice. 


End file.
